Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo
by SakazaKi
Summary: No soy buena resumiendo...es mi primer fanfic...sólo entren
1. Default Chapter

_**Este fanfic está participando en un concurso y a decir verdad me gustó como quedó, veamos que opinan los expertos de esta página.**_

_**Atte. **_

**_SakazaKi_**®

"**_Harry Potter y el príncipe Mestizo"_**

Capítulo 1: Tormentas

Un estruendoso ruido rompió todo silencio en la habitación y un rayo la iluminó por completo, despertando a un joven quien casi inmediatamente lanzó un grito que sobresaltó a la enorme ave nevada que hacía sólo un segundo estaba dormida.

-Lo siento, Hedwig – Murmuró Harry mirando a su lechuza y frotándose los ojos

Tanteó con la mano derecha en su mesita de noche en busca de sus lentes. Tan pronto tuvo visibilidad contempló su ventana. El clima estaba horrible desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts. No había parado de llover y la temperatura realmente merecía un buen juego de frazadas extra (viejas y gastadas, incluso cada una con un agujero en diferentes sectores) y una buena taza de té o algo caliente antes de acostarse.

Realmente el clima nunca le había importado en lo absoluto, él no iba a piscinas ni mucho menos, pero el hecho de que los Dursley no pudieran salir de casa era un tema bastante desagradable, aparte del mal humor con el que andaban sus tíos, más de una vez lo culparon de alguna manera por las frecuentes tormentas ya que su inicio coincidió perfectamente con la llegada de Harry a Privet Drive, y los berrinches de su primo por no tener permiso de salir a "pasear" con sus amigos y aunque pudiera no había nadie en la calle para golpear y humillar con este tiempo.

Otro factor realmente fastidioso para Harry era no poder comunicarse con sus amigos magos. Ron y Hermione debían estar al tanto del tiempo en su localidad o quizás donde se encontraban ellos estaba igual y no arriesgaban a lechuzas inocentes a someterse a semejante temporal.

A decir verdad las tormentas eran un símbolo del estado de ánimo de Harry, sus pesadillas durante las noches eran más frecuentes y nítidas. Veía perfectamente el momento en el que Sirius había atravesado el velo negro que lo llevó a la muerte, incluso, en una de las primeras pesadillas, escuchó claramente como su voz pedía ayuda desde el otro lado y en otra ocasión lo oía reírse y pedirle que lo acompañara hacia ese mundo. Dudley no dejaba de fastidiarlo con sobrenombres y recreaciones de sus llantos durante las noches, hasta cayó lo suficientemente bajo como para contarle a sus padres y pedirles que internaran a Harry en una casa de locos para que ahí gritara todo lo que quisiera llamando a sus padres y a ese Sirius y no siguiera despertándolo por las noches.

Por otra parte el chico de ojos verdes estaba preocupado no sólo por los sueños con su padrino, sino también por los que había tenido con sus amigos, en los cuales les ocurrían tragedias terribles a ambos juntos o por separado. Probablemente lo siguiente no fuera motivo de preocupación pero otra cosa que molestaba a Harry era que las pesadillas más numerosas eran con su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger.

Harry ya sabía que el cariño que ahora le tenía a ella no era igual que antes, había algo más, ahora estaba consciente de todo lo que había puesto en juego por él en estos, casi, 6 años. Hasta sus más profundas prioridades que eran no ser expulsada del colegio, no distraerse de sus estudios y Harry estaba totalmente seguro de que aquel día en que la conoció en el tren Hermione no habría tenido intención alguna de arriesgar su vida por el famoso niño que vivió.

Ya lo había deducido hacía días atrás, se había enamorado de su mejor amiga. ¡SU MEJOR AMIGA! Se sentía muy desdichado por esto ¿Cómo pudo llegar a tanto? ¿Cómo tenía cara para decirle semejante cosa siendo que el año anterior ella había sido la primera, junto con Ron, que se había enterado de su encuentro con Cho Chang en el salón de entrenamientos del Ejército de Dumbledore?

Un campanilleo en los oídos lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Ese maldito teléfono – murmuró Harry entre dientes, el aparato seguía sonando y parece que ningún Dursley se había despertado o tenía intención de levantarse, bajar las escaleras y contestar

Harry pensó que seguramente lo regañarían por no contestar si se trataba de algo importante, se levantó de un salto y corrió a contestar malhumorado, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y tomó el auricular en forma brusca.

- ¿Sabe qué hora es? – Contestó de forma descortés y reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle al grandísimo cu…

- ¿Harry?

Esto si había sido una sorpresa, una voz de chica extremadamente conocida respondió con voz casi inaudible al regaño del señor Potter.

- Her…Hermione – "Idiota" se insultó mentalmente – No…no sabes cuánto lo siento no imaginé que…perdona  
- Ya ya tranquilo, perdóname a mí por llamarte tan temprano pero es que no puedo a otra hora porque voy a salir en un rato más- Dijo Hermione, había algo de interferencia- Y después de eso pienso ir a buscarte para que pases las vacaciones aquí en mi casa ¿Qué te parece?

- Pues me parece excelente…- Harry intentó, lo más que pudo, disimular el tono de felicidad en su voz

- Bueno…pues paso por ti a las 11:30, nos veremos, Adiós.

Hermione había cortado el teléfono tan rápidamente que no alcanzó a despedirse. Harry subió a su habitación "dando botes" como dicen en España, y comenzó a preparar su baúl aunque apenas ya eran las 8:00. Cuando terminó se recostó a leer por enésima vez su libro con las mejores piruetas de Quidditch de la historia.

El segundo campanilleo del día lo despertó, se sorprendió al abrir los ojos y no ver nada más que un grupo de letras…luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que tenía en la cara el libro que había estado leyendo antes de quedarse dormido.

Harry se levantó y dio la segunda carrera de la mañana luego de ver el reloj que marcaba las 11:31 am, bajó las escaleras de tres en tres (vamos progresando jejeje) pero lamentablemente Tío Vernon fue quien abrió.

- ¿Sí? – Rugió bastante molesto a la persona que se encontraba fuera del umbral. Harry estiró un poco el cuello y comprobó que era a quien estaba esperando.

- Disculpe…me…me…me llamo – Tartamudeó Hermione al parecer intentando no revelar su identidad y arriesgarse a un portazo en las narices. Lo que ella no sabía es que Tío Vernon odiaba a la gente que no se expresaba con claridad.

Harry decidió intervenir

- Tío Vernon...- Susurró y le hizo una señal de que era él a quién buscaban

- ¿Vienes por el muchacho? – preguntó el tío con molestia poco fingida- Si es así llévatelo pronto y aléjate de mi familia, ¿Me entendiste tú…tú…tú…chiquilla a…aa…a ANORMAL?

A Harry se le revolvió el estómago al escuchar eso, seguramente este era el momento en el que más había odiado a Tío Vernon.

- Voy a buscar mis cosas – Le dijo a Hermione acercándose a la puerta. Ella se veía bastante apenada bajo un impermeable color celeste.

Se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su habitación y casi sin quererlo la arrancó la manija incluso con la que iba por dentro. Entró, tomó su baúl y puso a Hedwig en su hombro, volvió a bajar tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas, intentando, además, no romper alguna otra cosa de la casa.

Llegó a la puerta pasó casi derribando a tío Vernon y salió sin importarle lo que pudiera pensar.

Una vez afuera y ya caminando por la acera Harry decidió romper el hielo entre él y su amiga.

- Perdona, de verdad no… - No se atrevía a mirarla.

- Tranquilo, en serio – Lo tranquilizó Hermione en tono amistoso- No es contigo, lo que me sorprendió fue que, no sé, ¿Así te tratan a ti siempre?

- Siempre – Respondió Harry con una sonrisa melancólica. Cuándo decidió mirar a Hermione notó que sus lentes estaban tapados completamente por gotas de lluvia.

- Eres un tonto – Río la chica quitándole los lentes, pero se detuvo, al parecer recordó que no podía usar el hechizo Impervius fuera de Hogwarts.- Parece que no puedo hacer nada por ti ahora.

- Olvídalo – Rezongó Harry limpiando sus lentes con su chaqueta, se percató que estaba empapado.

Miró a Hermione que se estaba aguantando la risa y al notar que Harry ya la había visto comenzó a correr juguetonamente. Al llegar a la esquina de la calle Magnolia dio media vuelta y vio que no venía nadie detrás de ella, Harry había desaparecido. Hasta que sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban por detrás.

- Muy astuto ¿Verdad Sr. Potter? – Dijo Hermione sonriendo y volteando a mirarlo.

- Quizás – Harry sonrío también.

Este parecía un contacto fuera de lo común, Harry intentó aprovecharlo al máximo tratando de decirle a Hermione todo con la vista pero al parecer no se daba cuenta de nada, para ella esto sólo se trataba de un juego inocente.

- Te vas a resfriar – Interrumpió Hermione dándole unas palmadas en el hombro – ¿Sabes cómo podemos hacer que venga el Autobús Noctámbulo?

**Espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto les tendré el próximo capítulo, lo estoy preparando, hasta entonces. **

**Dejen opiniones por favor…**


	2. La casa de Hermione

**Capítulo 2: La casa de Hermione **

Las escasas luces de la calle se apagaron y dieron paso a unas que provenían de un enorme vehículo de dos pisos. Harry y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos y se acercaron a la puerta del autobús de la cual salió el conocido joven con la cara llena de acné.

- Bienvenidos al Autobús Noctámbulo – Saludó – El mejor medio de transporte para el mago y/o bruja desamparado. Soy Stanley Shunpike y seré su cobrador esta noche.

Harry no podía creer que, después de casi 3 años, Stan aún no había cambiado su repertorio de bienvenida.

¡Pero si es el joven Potter! – Gritó el cobrador, bajó los 3 escalones del autobús rápidamente y le dio la mano a Harry- Es un placer volver a tenerte a bordo. No se queden ahí como idiotas se están mojando y a decir verdad yo también así que apurense.

Stan volvió a abordar. Harry y Hermione lo siguieron.

¡Acelera, Ernie! – Exclamó Stan dándole unos golpecitos a la puerta que daba a la cabina del conductor.

El Autobús aceleró violentamente lanzando a Harry hacia la parte trasera, más encima, el pesado baúl le cayó encima. Hermione había alcanzado a sujetarse y corrió en su ayuda.

¿Estás bien? – Preguntó acercándose y empleando fuerzas sobre humanas para levantar el baúl

- Eso creo – Respondió Harry liberándose – Gracias.

¿Hacia dónde van eh? – Inquirió Stan con la cara oculta detrás de un ejemplar de "El Profeta"

- A Londres – Contestó Hermione automáticamente – A unas 4 Calles del Callejón Diagon por favor

- Muy bien – Stan seguía concentrado en el periódico ¡Ernie, siguiente parada 4 Calles antes del Callejón Diagon, llegaremos en 5 minutos muchachos. ¡Pisa el acelerador!

Harry se aferró lo más pronto que pudo al poste más cercano.

Fueron unos cinco minutos bastante largos, las calles pasaban a tal velocidad que era imposible divisar algo, contadas veces se lograban ver borrones de distintos colores que dejaba atrás el Autobús Noctámbulo, Harry supuso que serían coches. Finalmente, se escuchó el chirrido del húmedo pavimento. Se habían detenido.

- Son dos sickles, por cada uno – Cobró Stan – Incluyendo el avechucho.

Hedwig emitió un chillido, muy ofuscada y ofendida.

- Yo pagaré Harry, no te preocupes

Hermione le entregó el dinero a Stan y desabordaron el autobús, que pronto desapareció en medio de la neblina, al parecer ya quería despejar y el frío ya no era tan intenso.

Se encontraban en una calle bastante grande, con casas de aspecto bastante sencillo y muggle. Había jardines llenos de flores exóticas y olorosas que Harry no conocía. Bastantes vecinos del lugar habían salido a mirar qué clase de vehículo había armado tanto escándalo. Al no ver nada volvieron a la paz de sus hogares. Seguramente era una avenida particularmente silenciosa y escuchar semejante ruido despertaba la curiosidad de mucha gente. Hermione se liberó del gorro plástico del impermeable y señaló hacia delante. La avenida se extendía hacia el Norte, parecía interminable. Comenzaron a avanzar. Hedwig iba profundamente dormida con la cabeza bajo el ala en el hombro de Harry.

- Es esa – Dijo Hermione de pronto.

La chica señalaba a una casa mediana con la pintura bastante gastada en las esquinas, las ventanas estaban empañadas y por la pequeña chimenea de ladrillos se podía ver brotar levemente una humareda. El jardín parecía el menos anormal de todo el lugar. Tenía una plantación de margaritas en la entrada y unas violetas adornaba el borde de la ventana principal cerca de la puerta.

Hermione sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y las introdujo en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió y pasaron.

Estaba todo pintado de amarillo claro. Las paredes y los muebles estaban repletos de fotos familiares donde los padres de Hermione sonreían en su boda, otras en que salían junto a una niña de cinco años con pelo revuelto, incluso había algunas de él y Ron. Llegaron a una salita de estar con la chimenea prendida y algunos sillones pequeños. Al fondo se veían las escaleras para acceder al segundo piso. Y junto a ellas otro pasillo que seguramente conducía a la cocina y al comedor. Un hombre delgado y calvo apareció desde el pasillo y saludó a Harry con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, buenos días Harry. Nos alegra mucho que estés por aquí.

- Buenos días señor Granger. Gracias – Saludó el muchacho algo cohibido – Gracias por invitarme.

- Oh si si, Hermione ha estado hablando de ti desde que llegó del colegio.

**- Ay papá – Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente. **

¿Dije algo malo? – Inquirió el Sr. Granger.

- Bueno…, Harry- Hermione lo tomó por el brazo – Deja tu baúl ahí y a Hedwig por ahí…vamos al comedor que mi mamá ya está preparando el desayuno.

Jaló a Harry hacia el pasillo y sí, había estado en lo cierto, había un pequeño comedor con una mesa de madera redonda y varias sillas. Hermione se sentó en una de ellas y dio un suspiro, parecía agotada. Harry se sentó frente a ella.

- Y…¿Cómo llegaste a Privet Drive? – Preguntó después de haber pensado en una serie de temas de conversación que parecían inservibles

- En el autobús local de aquí…- Respondió Hermione – No sabía como hacer llegar el Autobús Noctámbulo así que decidí que eso lo viéramos a la vuelta.

Una puerta detrás de Harry se abrió y la señora Granger apareció en el comedor. Llevaba puesto un delantal rosa y unos platos y servicios en cada mano.

- Harry, es un placer tenerte por aquí – Dijo con una gran sonrisa – Siéntete como en tu casa.

- Muchas gracias – Harry también le sonrío.

- Aquí está su desayuno…espero que les guste…

La señora Granger les sirvió y retomó su camino hacia su cocina. Lo que había en el plato parecían unos huevos estrellados con salsa de…algo.

- Te gustará – Le dijo Hermione divertida – No te preocupes, todos los que vienen ponen la misma cara cuando lo ven.

Harry tomó su tenedor, agarró un poco y se lo llevó a la boca. Estaba bueno. Por lo menos no incomible.

Siguieron comiendo y hablando un largo rato. El frío había ido disminuyendo y la chimenea ya estaba de sobra. Estaba sofocante ahí adentro así que comenzaron a abrir las ventanas de las cuales venía una brisa muy agradable y limpia.

Hermione le contó a Harry que los Weasley estaban de vacaciones en casa de Charlie, en Rumania y llegarían ahí para su cumpleaños. Faltaba sólo una semana.

Durante los siguientes días las cosas marcharon bastante bien. El Señor Granger los llevaba todos los días al pueblo. Había muchas cosas interesantes. Se sentaban a comer helados en un almacén llamado "La libélula" en el cual atendía un hombre rechoncho y con bigote que a Harry le recordaba mucho a Tío Vernon, pero su personalidad era completamente distinta. Era un hombre muy amable que incluso, a veces, se sentaba con ellos a conversar sobre su familia y un rancho que tenía fuera de la ciudad. La Señora Granger los esperaba con cenas exóticas, pero después de tanto helado parecía que el estómago les iba a estallar y no probaban bocado, aun así, la señora Granger parecía conservar su esperanza y seguía preparando platillos todos los días.

Llegó el Viernes, faltaba sólo un día para la llegada de los Weasley.

**Lo sé, lo sé...estuvo particularme aburrido...pero fue más que nada para explicar y detallar, no se preocupen, el próximo capítulo se pondrá interesante con la llegada de los Weasley. **


	3. La llegada de los Weasley

**Capítulo 3: La llegada de los Weasley y el cumpleaños de Harry.**

**Harry se despertó muy temprano ese día. Pero estuvo tirado en la cama largo rato. Había un sol increíble afuera y se estaba sofocando en esa habitación. Se levantó, se metió al baño y salió completamente refrescado con ropa delgada. La puerta de la habitación de Hermione estaba cerrada, seguramente se había quedado leyendo hasta tarde. Una malévola idea le pasó por la mente a Harry, ir y despertarla él mismo.**

**Pero en la habitación de ella…**

**¡Uuuuuuy¿Dónde estar�?**

**Hermione llevaba largo rato buscando unos pantalones, estaba en toalla y no podía encontrar lo que buscaba.**

**¡Me cansé! – Se dijo y tomó asiento en su cama – Quizá mi mamá los la…¡HARRY!**

**Miró hacia la puerta furiosa, Harry se había quedado de piedra en el umbral. No esperaba esto.**

**¿CON QUE ME ESTÁS ESPIANDO? – Le gritó Hermione tirándole un cojín, lo esquivó justo a tiempo ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!**

**- Hermione te…te…te…**

**¡VETE!**

**El segundo cojín le dio de lleno en el rostro y salió de la habitación atontado. Vaya lío. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente por si a Hermione decidía salir y tirarle algo más sólido.**

**Llegó al comedor. El señor Granger estaba sentado con su periódico en la mano. Miró a Harry.**

**- Buenos días – Saludó el Señor Granger mirándolo de arriba abajo ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo que tienen allá arriba?**

**- Bue…Bueno…- Jadeó Harry intentando recuperar el aliento – Se…señor Granger yo no quise…**

**¿Pasa algo malo?  
¡No! No…claro que no pero…**

**No terminó de hablar porque en ese preciso momento Hermione había llegado al comedor (ya vestida, por supuesto), y se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las sillas.**

**La Señora Granger entró al comedor llena de platos y servicios. Harry ya se había acostumbrado a sus extraños desayunos.**

**- Buenos días chicos – Dijo con su cotidiana alegría ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!**

**- Gracias – Dijo Harry como única respuesta – Hermione ¿Podemos hablar…un momento?**

**Ella no parecía del todo convencida, pero lo siguió hacia dónde él le indicaba. Harry se aclaró la garganta y dijo:**

**- Hermione mira…no era mi intención yo…creía que estabas dormida y quise jugarte una broma, tú me entiendes ¿o no?**

**- Osea que no me estabas espiando – Inquirió la chica con los brazos cruzados y rodando los ojos**

**- De verdad que no..tú sabes que yo no soy de esos**

**- Ya ya, te perdono…- Sonrió ella y le entregó un paquete que tenía tras la espalda – Feliz cumpleaños.**

**- Gracias – Dijo Harry, esta vez con una sonrisa.**

**Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y ella se sonrojó sin que él lo notara.**

**De pronto se escuchó un fuerte ruido provenir de la sala y un coro de toses. Llegaron al lugar y se encontraron con los gemelos Fred y George Weasley, Ron Weasley y la hermana menor, Ginny. Todos estaban cubiertos de hollín de pies a cabeza y parecía que habían tenido problemas para encontrar la chimenea adecuada. En realidad lo único sorprendente era que Hermione se había decidido a conectar su chimenea a la red Flu.**

**- Hola chicos – Corearon los 4 hermanos**

**- Llegaron temprano – Dijo Harry dándole la mano a su amigo Ron y a los gemelos**

**- O si papá tenía – Dijo George**

**- Trabajo – Dijo Fred**

**- En**

**- El**

**- Ministerio – Finalizó George**

**Hermione saludó a Ginny amablemente. Tenía unas ojeras terribles, como si no hubiera dormido desde hace semanas.**

**Los Weasley pasaron a la mesa y se pusieron a desayunar. Una conversación muy animada empezó, pero la mayoría eran cosas que sólo entendían los hombres ahí presentes. Quidditch, escobas nuevas, etc. Pero Harry nunca imaginó que terminara en…**

**- Padma si…está muy buena – Río George**

**- Concuerdo contigo – Dijo Ron – Parvati también...**

**- Son exactamente iguales Ron – Dijo Harry riendo**

**- Aguafiestas – respondió el muchacho al que ya se le estaban subiendo los colores – No has aportado nada a la conversación…Hey y no nos has dicho quién te gusta.**

**- A mí no me gusta nadie – Dijo Harry intentando no mirar a Hermione – Tú sabes que Cho ya no es nada…realmente…es una histérica.**

**- No por eso no volverás a estar con una chica Harry – Le dijo Fred – Tienes que buscarte otra, disfrutar la vida, tú sabes…**

**- Si Harry te dice que no le gusta nadie es porque no le gusta nadie, Fred.**

**Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos como si acabara de decir que no sabía nada de un libro llamado "Historia de Hogwarts".**

**- Olvidé algo en la habitación, creo que volveré…más tarde.**

**Hermione se levantó rápidamente y corrió escaleras arriba. Harry la siguió.**

**Llegó casi detrás y logró sujetar la puerta antes de que la cerrara de un fuerte portazo. Entró, Hermione parecía a punto de llorar.**

**- Hey hey hey…- Harry le sujetó los hombros con ambas manos y la miró ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Nada – Dijo automáticamente ella – Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó.**

**- Ya, olvídalo y baja ¿Quieres? No es motivo para encerrarse aquí – Dijo Harry mirándola.**

**Se veía muy bonita. Tantas emociones en el día no habían permitido que él lo notara. Su amiga había cambiado mucho, sólo físicamente. Las gruesas y negras túnicas de Hogwarts no permitían ver ese evidente cambio y el año pasado estaba tan cegado por Cho que ni siquiera pudo notarlo las pocas veces que la veía con ropa de salida. La abrazó. Hermione le correspondió perfectamente. Harry liberó una de sus manos y le levantó el mentón para que lo mirara. Se acercó lentamente y le plantó un beso en los labios. Hizo un pequeño deslizamiento para ver si ella lo seguía y así fue. Se convirtió en un beso de verdad. En en realidad, parecía que Harry era quien hacía todo el trabajo, excepto por el beso, le acariciaba el rostro y los brazos esperando una respuesta, pero no la hubo. Hermione se soltó sorpresivamente.**

**- Oh por Dios Harry – Se tomó la frente echándose el cabello hacía atrás – Esto nunca pasó ¿De acuerdo?**

**- No, no…es que tú no entiendes – Harry estaba realmente apenado, las cosas no habían resultado como él lo esperaba – Puedo explicártelo...**

**- Olvídalo, no quiero que se confundan las cosas – Concluyó Hermione cortante – Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo…no quiero que todo termine mal por culpa de este tipo de impulsos. Por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer, Harry.**

**Abrió la puerta de la habitación y bajó junto a los demás. Harry le lanzó un puñetazo al muro más cercano y lastimándose sin importarle y salió de la habitación también dando un portazo.**

**El resto de la tarde continuó totalmente normal, los Weasley le entregaron sus regalos a Harry luego de soplar las velitas. Los gemelos Fred y George le regalaron una caja llena de las últimas novedades de su tienda de bromas "Sortilegios Weasley". Ron, por otro lado, le había comprado un libro con la autobiografía del buscador de su equipo favorito de quidditch, los Chudley Cannons y Ginny, finalmente, un juego completo de modelos en miniatura de las últimas escobas que salieron al mercado, Harry tuvo que taparlas con la caja ya que una de ellas ya tenía intención de escapar y dar una vuelta turística a la casa. El regalo de Hermione, que ya se había puesto, se trataba de un colgante con un mini compartimiento para fotos, al abrirlo podía apreciarse a su padre y a su madre sonriendo en cada pequeña puerta, al cerrarlo el secreto seguía oculto.**

**Llegó la noche, los Señores Granger habían salido a atender un caso urgente de una severa infección de molares del juicio. Hermione sacó de un mueble un aparato de radio y sintonizó una estación de música electrónica (Un homenaje a los grandes! Magmamix! xDD).**

**¡Hermione apaga eso¡Se me revientan los oídos! – Se quejó Ron muy molesto tapándose las rojas orejas.**

**- Ay Ron, no seas aguafiestas – Dijo ella haciéndole ademanes para que se destapara los oídos y escuchara – Está muy de moda, a menos que quieras bailar al compás de los viejos cassettes de mi papá.**

**- Olvídalo, me quedo con esto – Bufó.**

**- Vamos Ron, Ven a bailar con nosotros – Le decían Fred y George que ya se habían acostumbrado y bailaban riendo y jugando.**

**Hasta Ginny había perdido su timidez, danzaba lo mejor que podía al ritmo de la música. Harry bailaba con ella y observaba por todos lados, hacía mucho rato que Hermione se había perdido de vista y se preguntaba qué podría estar haciendo o tramando.**

**- Ya volví – Anunció Hermione apareciendo finalmente – Y traje esto.  
Ginny le bajó a la música para escuchar mejor.**

**- No te oímos – Le dijo ¿Nos decías?**

**- Que traje esto – Repitió Hermione señalando a una…¿botella?**

**- Hermione…¿Eso es whisky? – Inquirió Harry sorprendido, no conocía esa faceta de Hermione.**

**- Sabes que esas bromas no me gustan Hermione – Río Ron ¿Te dio fiebre o algo?**

**Hermione los miró a todos bastante ofuscada, como si no comprendieran lo fácil que era sumar 2+2.**

**- Oh, vamos – Bufó ¿Esto es una fiesta o no?**

**- De acuerdo yo si quiero – Dijo George – No nos vendrá mal un relajo ¿Qué me dicen chicos?**

**Todos asintieron menos Harry.**

**¿Y tú Harry? – Preguntó Ginny**

**- No…**

**Hermione se arrodilló junto al sillón en el que estaba sentado.**

**¿No quieres un jugo o algo? – Le ofreció ella con una sonrisa.**

**- No – Cortó Harry levantándose y saliendo por la puerta trasera hacia el jardín.**

**¿Dije algo malo? – Preguntó Hermione a los presentes y comenzó a servirles.**

**En el jardín…**

**La fresca brisa de la noche le dio de lleno en el rostro y le echó hacia atrás el montón de cabello que le caía en la frente.**

**No podía creer que Hermione introduciera alcohol en la fiesta. Parecía que se había convertido en una especie de rebelde sin causa. Cuando el Sr y Señora Granger salían y ellos quedaban solos en casa nunca había sucedido eso. Seguramente sólo quería llamar la atención.**

**- Esa no es Hermione – murmuró para sí y regresó hacia la casa.**

**Cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar. Los Weasley lanzaban carcajadas estruendosas, pero al menos se notaba que estaban sobrios…pero Hermione…**

**- Jajaja Sí…de verdad si yo la vi con mis propios ojos! – Decía Hermione riendo con el grupo, estaba totalmente borracha ¡Usa relleno¡Cho Chang usa relleno!**

**Harry se sentó junto a ella y los demás siguieron charlando animadamente.**

**¿Muy bonito no? – Río Harry sarcásticamente – Nunca lo esperé de ti ¿sabes Hermione?**

**- Jajaja ¿Estás enojado porque insulté a tu amorcito, Harry? – No paraba de reír histéricamente – Jajaja ¿La verdad duele verdad? Jajaja me salió verso que gracioso.**

**Harry la tomó de las muñecas y la remeció bruscamente.**

**¡Esta no eres tú! – Gritó furioso – ¡Mírate¡Nada más mírate¡Eres patética¿Cuántos vasos te tomaste, eh¿CUÁNTOS?**

**- Vaya genio jjaajajaja ¿Aun le obedeces a tus papitos muertos Harry?**

**Harry soltó a Hermione y se puso pálido. Había caído muy bajo.**

**- Vamos arriba, te darás una ducha – Dijo Harry bastante afectado – Y con agua helada.**

**- No, no quiero, no lo haré – Dijo Hermione comenzando a llorar como una niña de cinco años.**

**- Oh si si, si lo harás.**

**Harry la tomó en brazos mientras la chica intentaba liberarse, la llevó escaleras arriba. Los Weasley seguían riendo de nada y no se habían percatado de nada de lo ocurrido.**

**Llegaron arriba y Hermione seguía llorando y haciendo berrinche.**

**- Metete a la ducha por favor – Pidió Harry.**

**- Ok…como tú digas – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa pícara.**

**Hermione comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa haciendo ademanes de topless. Harry se puso como tomate y la detuvo justo a tiempo.**

**¡AQUÍ NO! – Gritó sumamente avergonzado ¡ADENTRO!**

**Ella lo miró con cara de reproche y se metió al baño. Harry la esperó largo rato escuchando como corría la ducha, finalmente, después de mucho rato más, Hermione salió. Para alivio de Harry, había tenido suficiente cordura para ponerse el pijama sin errores.**

**- Bien…así está mejor o no – Sonrío Harry**

**Sorpresivamente, Hermione rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.**

**- Harry – Dijo entre lágrimas – Perdóname…por favor perdónameeeeee!**

**El muchacho se quedó helado. Hermione seguía borracha, pero parece que se había arrepentido de haber dicho tanta tontería junta.**

**- Yo…nunca…quise…decir todas esas cosas – Su voz temblaba.**

**Harry se acercó y le dio un abrazo.**

**- Está bien, está bien…- Agachó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos – Nada más de alcohol ¿Ok?**

**- Pero…arruiné tu cumpleaños**

**- Olvídalo, en serio, ahora duérmete.**

**Hermione se recostó aun sollozando y se quedó dormida casi instantáneamente. De seguro amanecería con el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida.**


	4. El Callejón Diagon y el rencor de Malfoy

Capítulo 4: El callejón Diagon y el rencor de Malfoy.

Al otro día toda la casa estaba hecha un desastre, todo el suelo de la sala estaba lleno de confetti, papeles de un juego que habían realizado los Weasley hasta altas horas de la madrugada y algunos pedazos de pastel y cubiertos de plástico.

En la sala no sólo había un desastre, si no también personas durmiendo. Fred estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá con las piernas dobladas. Ginny estaba sentada en una mecedora echada hacia atrás, con la boca abierta. George estaba apoyado en la mesa de centro con la ayuda de un cojín.

Harry, por su parte, se había quedado dormido apoyado contra una pared y sentado en la habitación de Hermione. El sueño lo había vencido mucho antes de lo que había esperado y sin quererlo se quedó dormido, ahí mismo.

Hermione, sin embargo, llevaba mucho rato despierta y dentro de la cabeza le resonaba un tic tac tan fuerte que pensaba que en cualquier momento le podía estallar.

Umm – Se quejó tomándose la cabeza e incorporándose en la cama – Que horror…

Recorrió con la vista su habitación y descubrió a Harry ahí, dormido, apoyado como si nada en la pared.

¿Duermes dónde sea, verdad? – Decía Hermione riendo, sabiendo que él no podía oírla – Si supieras...

Se tiró en la cama de nuevo. No recordaba como fue a dar a su cama, de seguro había estado sumamente borracha.

"Un segundo" pensó "Si Harry está aquí y yo no recuerdo como me puse el pijama ni cómo me acosté…será posible que…Aja, claro que no…"

Volvió a mirar al muchacho, vio que ya había abierto los ojos y miraba alrededor, notando, recién, que se había quedado dormido en la habitación de una chica.

Hola – Dijo él reprimiendo un bostezo ¿Amaneciste bien?

Más o menos – Respondió ella ¿Me podrías recordar todo lo que pasó ayer?

No me digas que no recuerdas nada – Harry abrió mucho los ojos – Bueno, mejor así. Me voy a duchar porque iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas.

¿Fred y George nos acompañarán? – Preguntó Hermione

Sí, porque tienen que atender unos asuntos en su tienda de bromas.

Harry salió de la habitación y volvió al poco rato vestido y con cara de estar más despierto. Hermione ya se había levantado también. Bajaron a desayunar. Los gemelos Weasley habían preparado todo ya y estaban sentados charlando con Ron y Ginny.

Buenos días – Saludaron Harry y Hermione.

Buenos días – Corearon los hermanos.

Rayos Hermione, te ves terrible – Río Fred.

Hermione no contestó, sólo lo miró con cara de "Qué gracioso" y se sentó.

Bueno…¿A ustedes ya les llegó la lista con los libros? – Inquirió Ron – Lo digo porque a Ginny y a mí aun no.

A mí si me llegó – Respondió Hermione.

¡Qué bueno! Así podremos ir al callejón Diagon – Dijo George – Tenemos asuntos pendientes.

No sé si tenga muchas ganas de ir – Se quejó Hermione sirviéndose café y sacando de un frasco que había en la mesa algo que parecía una aspirina – Me siento un poco mal.

Bebiste demasiado – Dijo Ginny – Aunque me hiciste reír mucho con eso de que Cho Chang usa relleno.

A Hermione se le subieron los colores rápidamente.

Yo…¿Dije eso?

Sí y parecías muy convencida – Ron soltó una fuerte carcajada.

¿Y es cierto sí o no? – Preguntaron Fred y George.

Bueno…- Hermione rodó los ojos – Una vez la vi en un baño con un par de bolas de esponja…aunque no estoy totalmente segura si se trataba de… eso.

No me extrañaría

Harry finalmente se había unido a la conversación y todos se le quedaron mirando.

¿Qué? Vamos…¿Por qué esas caras? – Animó Harry sonriendo – Ella ya no me gusta ¿Saben? A decir verdad dudo que la haya querido en algún momento. Pero en fin…borrón y cuenta nueva.

Después de desayunar todos se pusieron en plan de viajar al callejón Diagon. Fred y George traían un poco de polvos Flú y le empezaron a pasar a cada uno un puñado. Cuando por fin llegaron al Callejón se pusieron en plan de buscar todos los libros en Flourish & Blotts. El anciano, que se encontraba reemplazando al Sr. Blotts por su repentino catarro, estaba corto de oído y cada vez que le pedían algo sacaba otro libro que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el tema. Los chicos se preocuparon por la inmensa fila que se estaba formando tras ellos pero luego de un largo rato decidieron pasarle la lista (gracias a Dios, no era corto de vista) y finalmente lograron salir de la tienda.

Debido a la enorme clientela del Callejón Fred y George se despidieron del grupo de estudiantes y se fueron a abrir su tienda de bromas.

Chicos – Dijo Hermione repentinamente – Tengo que comprar algo, una tinta especial que necesito, vuelvo enseguida¿Me esperan en la tienda de helados?

De acuerdo – Dijo Harry – Allá te esperamos, no te tardes por favor.

Hermione se encaminó hacia una tienda que quedaba un poco alejada. Harry miró hacia un lado y notó que un personaje, en actitud bastante sospechosa, retomaba el mismo camino que Hermione había recorrido hace unos momentos. Harry lo reconoció al instante, ese pelo rubio era inconfundible.

"Qué pretendes, Malfoy" pensó

Ron, Ginny esperenme en la heladería.

Sin hacer caso a las preguntas de los dos hermanos se echó a correr hacia la tienda.

Maldición – Murmuró Hermione para sí – Está cerrado.

Vaya vaya…pero si es mi amiga Granger – Suspiró una voz que, hasta cuando empleaba ese tono meloso, arrastraba las palabras. ¿Qué haces por aquí eh?

Malfoy estaba apoyado de brazos cruzados en la pared junto a la puerta cerrada de la tienda. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Creo que eso no te incumbe – Contestó Hermione molesta- Ahora si me permites, me voy porque me están esperando.

Hermione caminó unos pasos y Malfoy le bloqueó el pasó.

¿Qué quieres? – Gritó ella – Déjame en paz.

Claro que no, pequeña sangre sucia insolente – Dijo Malfoy sin borrar su sonrisa – Tú me acompañarás a un lugar quieras o no.

Tomó a Hermione por el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla a otro callejón más pequeño y sin salida. Por más que intentaba zafarse de Malfoy era imposible. Draco la aprisionó entre la pared y él.

No te atrevas a tocarme – La voz de la chica temblaba- Déjame...

No Granger, para tu información ahora las reglas las pongo yo, y más vale que obedezcas y seas una buena niña.

¿De qué se trata?

Mira, mi estimada Granger – Malfoy comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con una de sus manos, pero ella lo apartó – Te ordeno que ahora me dejes hacer todo lo que no he podido hacer porque ese Potter y ese Weasley nunca te dejan sola, ahora te tengo entera para mí. No sé cómo pudiste optar por ese idiota de Potter, te gusta y no trates de negarlo. Aquí, tu servidor es mucho más guapo y tiene mejores cosas para ti. He odiado a Potter desde le principio porque siempre puede llamar tu atención y también lo odio por haber tenido esos heroicos padres que se enfrentaron al señor oscuro en cambio los míos, ya ves…prefieren seguir en su pellejo en vez de luchar. Pero en fin, no estamos aquí para hablar de él.

Malfoy siguió tratando de acercarse a Hermione, intentando poner una de su manos en su pierna derecha, ella inmediatamente le lanzó una patada en…ya saben donde.

¡ESCUCHAME BIEN! – Gritó furioso agarrándo a Hermione por los brazos y lastimándola – Aquí se hace lo que yo...AAAAg!

Un puñetazo sorprendió a Malfoy cuando unas manos lo dieron vuelta repentinamente apartándolo de la chica.

¡POTTER!

No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar – Dijo Harry con una mirada de odio – A la otra te mato ¿Me entendiste¡TE MATO!

Malfoy salió corriendo como un gatito asustado mirando hacia atrás con odio.

Gracias – Murmuró Hermione mirando a Harry algo apenada – Te juro que no quise venir…me obligó y bueno…

No te preocupes, yo mismo lo vi cuando venía siguiéndote – Harry se le acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Tenía tanto miedo – Hermione rompió a llorar – Se puso como loco y no sé qué pretendía.

Tienes que ir a un doctor – Sugirió Harry – Mírate nada más esos brazos. Te juro cuando pesque a Malfoy lo voy a hacer pedazos.

Regresaron a la heladería evadiendo toda pregunta de los Weasley, el día se había hecho sumamente corto y ya casi oscurecía. Regresaron a la chimenea. Ginny decidió regresar a la Madriguera. Quería aprovechar al máximo el último mes de vacaciones con sus padres y sus hermanos. Ron, al contrario, decidió volver a casa de Hermione.

Cuando por fin llegaron Ron se quejó de que había sido un día muy pesado con ese viejo loco que no sabía leer y el resto de los materiales, quería despejar su mente de los libros. Hermione se fue a su habitación inmediatamente sin desearle las buenas noches a nadie.

Harry no tenía sueño, pero igualmente se fue a dormir, aunque no lo lograba. Estaba muy preocupado. Por Hermione más que nada. Este año no podría dejarla sola ni un momento y tendría que vigilar muy de cerca a ese Slytherin problemático. Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Tocó la puerta de Hermione y al instante recibió la indicación de que pasara. Ella estaba sentada en su cama junto a la lámpara. Al parecer se había estado examinando las notorias marcas rojas que había dejado Malfoy en sus antebrazos.

¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Harry.

Si…ya se me pasar�, además ya no me duele tanto.

Hermione yo…quería decirte algo es que…- Las palabras habían salido automáticamente de su boca, no quería decirlo ahora pero…parecía ser el mejor momento.

¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó ella inocentemente sonriendo abiertamente.

Es que…

"Por qué tenía que ponerse a sonreír ahora" pensó Harry "Se me va a hacer mucho más difícil…"

Vamos Harry puedes confiarme lo que sea – lo animó Hermione tomándole el hombro. Harry se estremeció.

Ella seguía sonriendo. Harry ya no podía soportarlo.

No puedo hacer esto.

Harry se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió disparado hacia el exterior. Hermione quedó perpleja. El muchacho continuó su camino y esta vez salió por la puerta de calle de la casa y comenzó a correr. No podía seguir con esto, ella era su amiga, siempre tan tierna. Esa sonrisa era distinta a las demás, claramente decía que ellos sólo eran amigos y siempre seguirían siéndolo, había tomado el peor momento para decirle todo. A su pensar era bastante absurdo confiarle a tu mejor amiga que te gusta¡A TU MEJOR AMIGA!. Sabía que Ron no lo entendería nunca y se sentiría traicionado por él. Ni siquiera había pensado en ese pequeño detalle ¿Y si Ron estaba enamorado de ella, claro, era casi obvio. Siempre defendiéndola de Malfoy, celoso de Víctor Krum y esa era otra encrucijada ¿Hermione aun sentía algo por Krum?.

Harry se sentó en el pavimento, agotado. No sabía hasta dónde había corrido, pero aun no había salido de la enorme avenida. Sintió pasos resonar en el silencio de la noche. Sabía de quién se trataba y trepó al árbol más cercano para no ser visto.

Al llegar al lugar Hermione se paró y miró hacia arriba.

¿Harry? – No hubo respuesta – Harry, sé perfectamente que estás ahí, es un pésimo escondite ¿Sabes, Harry por favor deja de hacerte el tonto puedo ver tu pie.

Harry se encogió enseguida.

Muy bien, me quedaré aquí y te esperaré, no creo que quieras pasar la noche ahí. ¡HARRY!...maldición Harry…Escucha esto, y escúchalo bien por que sólo diré una vez. Harry yo te quiero.

El muchacho quedó de piedra. ¿Era esto una declaración?

Eres mi mejor amigo...¡basta, tonto¡BAJA!

Las ramas comenzaron a expandirse y de entre ellas salió el muchacho que, de un salto, volvió a tierra firme. Los cristales de sus anteojos estaban completamente empañados, ya no podía contener las lágrimas.

Ven aquí… - Le dijo ella sonriéndole como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Harry avanzo unos pasos, Hermione se adelantó y le dio un abrazo. Ya había comenzado a sollozar.

Volvamos ¿Sí?

Después de caminar el largo trecho de calle, volvieron a la casa. Harry tenía intenciones de volver a dormir, pero Hermione lo detuvo y lo hizo pasar a su cuarto.

¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa? – Preguntó ella esta vez seria y sentándose en la cama.

No lo sé…- Respondió Harry mirando hacia otro lado – Supongo que se me han juntado muchas cosas…es todo.

A mí no puedes engañarme, Harry…por favor…

Eres una gran amiga, Hermione – Dijo él – Gracias por preocuparte, pero de verdad, no me pasa nada. Sólo lo que ya te dije.

Harry se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

Gracias – murmuró.

Hermione mantenía las manos en el regazo, pero estas temblaron al notar el contacto de los labios del muchacho contra los suyos, por segunda vez en esa semana. No pensó en nada en ese momento, sólo en como amaba a ese chico, desde siempre, desde que, afortunadamente y aunque no le importaba, había ayudado a Neville a buscar su rana en el compartimiento equivocado, pero correcto para ella. Era ridículo pensar que había encontrado el amor a los 11 años y decidió callar, hasta que fueran más maduros y él pudiera entenderlo, pudiera quererla o al menos comprenderla. Llegó tercero y pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta, pero había estado tan hasta la coronilla de pensamientos y dudas a principio de año que decidió que el destino decidiera y cuando por fin se había solucionado todo había aparecido esa Cho Chang. Perdió la esperanza, ella estaba totalmente segura de que una chica como esa, preocupada de sus amigas, su look y sus esmaltes para uñas nunca le haría caso a un chico 1 año menor y menos después de enamorarse del campeón de Hogwarts en el torneo de los tres magos, Cedric Diggory, pero se había equivocado, después de su muerte a finales de ese curso decidió recurrir a la última persona que le quedaba del otro sexo, Harry Potter. Las intenciones de Hermione no eran ver a Harry sufrir por el desprecio de Cho y a decir verdad cuando estuvo con ella, en parte, se sentía feliz por él.

Todos estos recuerdos la embargaron y al despertar de ellos acababa de notar que estaba tirada en la cama con Harry, besándose como si fueran dos recién casados. Se estaba engañando, él nunca la querría, él sólo necesitaba consuelo y estaba sumamente confundido.

Harry – intentó modular – Paremos, paremos, ya basta.

El chico se apartó y respiró con las manos en la cara, luego movió una de ellas a la parte posterior de su cabeza, rascándose como solía hacerlo últimamente. Salió de la habitación, dejando la mitad de sus sentimientos ahí.


	5. El Príncipe Mestizo

Capítulo 5: El Príncipe Mestizo

Las semanas transcurrieron muy rápidamente y el calor comenzó a disminuir. Cuando los tres amigos se dieron cuenta, ya sólo faltaba un día para regresar a Hogwarts. La cara de difunto de Ron durante la última semana había sido un factor clave para saber que las vacaciones ya se estaban acabando y comenzaba un nuevo año de estudio.

Por primera vez para Harry la idea de regresar a Hogwarts era un poco latosa. Lo había pasado realmente bien esas vacaciones en casa de Hermione. Aunque quizás volver al colegio lo ayudaría un poco a distraerse de todo lo que pensaba, porque dentro de la misma casa era algo realmente difícil. Sin embargo, por lo menos, ya habían aclarado el incidente sucedido el 1º de Agosto. Hermione le había aclarado muy bien las cosas y le pidió que esta vez, por favor, no volviera a suceder. Harry lo había entendido perfectamente y eso le explicaba que era verdad que ella sólo lo quería como un amigo, o hermano. Su corazón había vencido a su voluntad, aunque sabía que esa explicación sólo quedaba para él.

Ron comenzó a sospechar sobre la actitud de sus amigos al día siguiente de lo ocurrido y le preguntó a Harry, mientras Hermione había salido a hacer unos encargos que le habían dejado sus padres. El chico de ojos verdes ya no podía más guardándose todo ese peso para él solo y decidió soltarlo todo. Su amigo lo había comprendido e incluso le ofreció todo su apoyo. Hasta confesó estar enamorado de Padma Patil desde el baile de navidad de 4º curso.

Harry despertó sobresaltado, había tenido hace un segundo la primera pesadilla desde que había salido de Privet Drive. Intentó reunir todas las imágenes en su cabeza antes de que se le escaparan, pero no logró visualizar nada, era todo tan confuso…

Miró el despertador de la mesita de noche, marcaba las 10:30 am…dentro de media hora saldría el tren con destino a Hogwarts. Ron aun dormía lanzando sus feroces ronquidos. Harry tomó su almohada y se la lanzó en la cara. La reacción fue instantánea.

Se levantaron rápidamente. Ya se escuchaban pasos en el corredor. Seguramente era Hermione corriendo de aquí para allá buscando los últimos libros sueltos que quedaban por toda la casa.

Los chicos se vistieron a toda velocidad y tomaron sus baúles. Bajaron apresuradamente las escaleras y fueron a la cocina a tomar desayuno. Hermione comía a toda velocidad.

¡Se nos hace tarde! – Exclamó de pronto - ¡Coman rápido vamos!

Terminaron lo más rápido que les permitió el aparato digestivo y salieron cada uno con su baúl en la mano hacia la calle. El Autobús Noctámbulo llegó casi al instante. Subieron las cosas después de escuchar el ya conocido dialogo de Stanley Shunpike.

Cinco minutos más tarde ya estaban en King Cross. Cruzaron a toda velocidad hacia el Andén nueve y tres cuartos y ya arriba del tren pudieron respirar. El Expreso de Hogwarts comenzó a avanzar a su paso lento que luego comenzó a aumentar su velocidad.

Espero que este año sea mejor – Dijo de pronto Harry rompiendo el silencio

Ron y Hermione lo miraron con tristeza. Sabían perfectamente que su amigo todavía no podía asimilar que su padrino se había ido y jamás volvería.

Será mejor…ya verás – Lo consoló Hermione – Piensa que habrá partidos de Quidditch, estará Hagrid…

Si claro – Musitó Harry tristemente – Y seguramente otro asesinato. ¿Ustedes no piensan? Voldemort ha vuelto y está más poderoso que nunca. Si a él le place en este mismo momento podría hacer añicos el colegio, pero no, seguramente está esperando a que yo llegue para eso.

No parecías tan preocupado en vacaciones – Murmuró Ron.

¿Realmente crees que no lo estuve? – Inquirió Harry intentando no enfadarse.

Harry es mejor que te olvides del asunto – Sugirió Hermione – Es mejor…espera el momento adecuado para preocuparte, por ahora deja de amargarte.

No es gracioso ver a tus amigos morir…¿Sabías?

Hermione prefirió guardar silencio y así siguió largo rato. Pronto pasó por ahí la señora con el carrito de las golosinas, pero nadie le compró nada. Unos fuertes golpeteos se escucharon venir del techo del tren. Había comenzado a llover torrencialmente y apenas se podían distinguir sombras de árboles por la ventana del compartimiento. Hasta que…

¿Qué es eso?

Hermione se había corrido de su asiento arrollando a Ron para lograr distinguir algo (al parecer inexistente) por la ventana.

¡Miren! – Exclamó.

Harry echó un vistazo hacia la oscuridad. Miró a Hermione y levantó una ceja.

No veo nada – Concluyó.

No digas tonterías – Hermione dio otro vistazo. Había desaparecido.

Hermione ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó Ron casi ahogándose bajo el peso de la chica.

¡Ahí estaba! – Insistió ella – Estoy segura, era…alguien…montado en un caballo ¡Estoy segura!

¡Quizá sólo lo imaginaste¡Ahora apartate! – Exigió Ron – ¡No puedo respirar!

Hermione se volvió a sentar en su sitio muy molesta.

¿Tú si me crees verdad? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a Harry.

Yo no vi nada…- Respondió el chico, pero al ver la expresión de su amiga agregó- Pero si tú dices que viste algo yo te creo.

El resto del viaje siguieron hablando sobre el siguiente curso y quién sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Hermione casi no hablaba, parecía muy sumida en sus pensamientos. El tren comenzó aminorar su marcha y ya era hora de bajar. Al hacerlo se encontraron, como siempre, con Hagrid, quien guiaba a los alumnos de primero hacia el lago para llegar al castillo en botes, como era la tradición. Saludó desde lo lejos a Harry y sus amigos. La lluvia empapaba las ropas de los estudiantes y el viento azotaba paraguas y capuchas. Pronto llegaron los carruajes que los conducirían hacia el colegio.

Después de largo rato, finalmente, ya estaban sentados cómodamente en el Gran Comedor. Harry y sus amigos miraban a cada lado de la mesa de los profesores, buscando algún rostro nuevo y lo encontraron. Un hombre, de aspecto nervioso y tímido miraba hacia el gentío de alumnos, temblaba mientras se comía las uñas. Harry se acordó inmediatamente del Profesor Quirrel.

Las puertas de roble del salón se abrieron y apareció la larga fila de estudiantes de primer año para el ritual de selección de su casa. Todos parecían sumamente nerviosos y miraban maravillados del lugar. Harry notó algo fuera de lo común. Un muchacho alto, de pelo castaño claro caminaba junto a la fila de los alumnos menores. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca en su vida, seguramente era nuevo, no tendría más de 15 o 16 años.

Dumbledore se levantó.

Bienvenidos Alumnos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts – Comenzó – Antes de empezar el ritual de selección quisiera presentarles a…muchacho ¿Puedes acercarte un momento?.

El muchacho mayor de la fila subió hacia la mesa de los profesores.

¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? – Preguntó Dumbledore.

Timothy Spell – respondió.

Bien…quiero presentarles a Timothy, él viene desde una escuela muy lejana a estudiar magia aquí en Hogwarts. Es hijo de dos de los empresarios más exitosos que hay en el mundo de la magia, los Spell, quienes son considerados como los reyes de su región.

En lo personal, a Harry, de haber llegado a una nueva escuela, no le habría gustado en lo absoluto que lo presentaran delante de todo el colegio.

Timothy regresó a la fila. Después de escuchar la acostumbrada canción del Sombrero Seleccionador la profesora Mcgonnagall comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes para ser seleccionados. El primer muchacho se veía muy seguro de sí mismo. Fue a parar a Ravenclaw. Los 3 siguientes a Hufflepuff, otros 2 para Slytherin y 1 para Gryffindor.

Creo que estaremos cortos este año – Dijo Ron molesto observando a los nuevos Slytherins.

Finalmente, lo que todos los alumnos mayores esperaban, el turno de Timothy Spell.

El muchacho se sentó en el taburete. Pasó 1 minuto…Harry pensó que, seguramente, al sombrero le estaba costando seleccionarlo.

¡GRYFFINDOR! – Decidió finalmente.

El Gran Comedor se llenó de aplausos departe de la mesa de los leones. Timothy corrió a sentarse, fue a dar junto a Ron.

Hola – Saludó Ron al nuevo extendiéndole la mano y señalando a sus amigos – Ellos son Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

Hola – Contestó él correspondiendo al saludo – ¿Harry Potter?

Harry suspiró…"aquí vamos de nuevo…"

Si – Respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

¿De qué escuela vienes, Timothy? – Preguntó Hermione mirando con desaprobación a Harry.

Prefiero no comentar esas cosas – respondió – Estoy en una nueva escuela y no creo que valga la pena hablar de eso…

Bueno…yo soy prefecta de Gryffindor – le anunció Hermione – Así que si necesitas alguna cosa…alguna duda o consulta…me dices.

Timothy asintió, a Harry le vino una puntada de celos.

Después del banquete los alumnos comenzaron a agruparse para dirigirse a sus respectivas salas comunes. Hermione y Ron dirigieron a los nuevos Gryffindors hacia la sala común. Harry se fue detrás mientras hablaba con Timothy.

Había escuchado de los Spell…pero no sabía que tuvieran un hijo – Le dijo Harry de repente.

¿Entonces yo qué soy? – Contestó el muchacho levantando una ceja – Pues si…somos una familia muy numerosa, mis abuelos por parte de mi padre eran muggles y en la familia de mi mamá todos son magos, así que soy de sangre mezclada.

Ya veo…- Dijo Harry – Supongo que eso será lo único que sabré de ti por el momento…eres muy misterioso.

No lo soy, sólo que no soy de esas personas que andan por ahí ventilando sus asuntos personales…nos veremos, Harry Potter.

Timothy se alejó entre la multitud, a Harry le vino un arranque de ira inmenso, en ese comentario había un dejo de ironía notorio. Lo que más lo molestaba era que él no tenía la culpa de que una periodista loca publicara "asuntos personales" que, además, eran puras mentiras.

Llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

¿Contraseña?

Arañas – Dijo Hermione casi al instante.

¿No pudieron elegir una mejor? – Gruñó Ron.

Se formó un agujero y los alumnos comenzaron a ingresar. La luz era escasa en la sala común, a pesar de la chimenea.

Bueno – Hermione tomó aire antes de volver a hablar – Escaleras arriba están los dormitorios, los niños dormirán en la habitación de la izquierda y las niñas en el de la derecha. Sus pertenencias ya han sido ubicadas ahí.

Poco a poco el ruido fue disminuyendo y la sala común quedó vacía, excepto por Hermione y Ron.

Yo me voy a la cama – Anunció Ron bostezando – Son un trabajo duro esos enanos…

No hiciste nada, yo tuve que guiarlos todo el trayecto mientras tú mirabas como bobo a Padma.

No empieces – Exclamó enojado el pelirrojo – Mejor me voy.

Ron se encaminó hacia su habitación y se topó con Harry quien venía bajando en ese momento. El muchacho de ojos verdes llegó a la sala común y vio a Hermione de espaldas y con la cabeza gacha, seguramente leyendo algún libro. Harry se acercó por detrás y le puso ambas manos en los ojos.

¿Quién soy?

Veamos – Murmuró Hermione – Harry, sé que eres tú, tienes un corte en la palma de la mano.

Harry se apartó y se miró la mano, lo recordaba perfectamente, en las vacaciones cuando intentaba ayudarle un poco en la cocina, picando cebollas se había cortado.

Que inteligente – Río Harry - ¿Qué lees?

Nada – Cerró el libro rápidamente y lo echo al otro lado del sofá – Oye Harry…¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

El muchacho asintió.

¿Podrías entregarle esto a Terry Aboot? – Dijo Hermione sacándose un sobre del bolsillo

¿No es el prefecto de Ravenclaw? – Preguntó Harry intentando contener la rabia

Si

¿Por qué no se lo entregas tú? – Dijo bruscamente el chico.

Si no quieres hacerme el favor entonces no importa – Dijo Hermione en voz alta quitándole el sobre – Era sólo un favor porque, por si no sabías, no tendré tiempo para nada mañana en la mañana.

Hermione se levantó tomando su libro y se dirigió hacia la escalera que se dirigía al dormitorio de chicas.

¡ME PARECE BIEN¡NO SOY MENSAJERO DE NADIE! – Gritó Harry, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Miró alrededor furioso y le dio una fuerte patada a la mesa llena de pergaminos arrugadas volteándola y rompiéndole una de las patas. El muchacho sacó su varita.

¡Reparo!

La mesa recobró su estado original. Harry se sentó en el sofá furioso. Unos celos absurdos se habían apoderado de él. "¿Por qué soy tan tonto, es prefecta, es obvio que quizá ese papel tenía información para el nuevo curso, nuevas rondas o cosas así…"

Ese tal Aboot – Gruñó antes de quedarse dormido.

Pff...me costó un poco de tiempo terminarlo, necesitaba algún tipo de inspiración y la encontré, bueno, pronto el 6º capítulo...


End file.
